Baby Steps: The path of life
by HotKool-Aid
Summary: Ren and Suzume may be complete opposites, but that won't stop them from being friends. As the life of one turns into complete chaos, the the other tries to mend her mistakes, but will it be enough? Maybe if we just take some baby steps...
1. Ch1 My name is Ren

I quickly dodged a blow, my main goal to simply keep up with my competitor. Concentrate, concentrate, this is not something I can lose, not again! My only chance, victory was almost out of my reach, but if I work hard enough, I won't fail. The man I was fighting as exceptional skills, easily surpassing mine. He had both strength and speed, his skill simply stunning. I felt overwhelmed, about to pass out, but I didn't come this far in life to just fail.

I needed to succeed.

His deep blue eyes watched me with determination, analyzing my every move. I dare not to move a muscle, worrying that he'll predict what I may do next. I breathed slowly, trying to slow my racing heart. I need to think of something, anything, before he makes his next move.

I could see him smirk at me mockingly as he took a less defensive stance, standing up straight nonchalantly. Really? What does he take me for?

"Are you going to just look at my beautiful face all day, or do something?" he spoke, running a hand through his snow white hair. I growled, clutching the kunai in my hand ever so tightly.

"You shouldn't be so cocky," I warned," overwhelming pride will surely lead to your downfall.."

"Oh, but winning a battle such as this wouldn't make me any more cocky. This is mere practice, surely battling you will be the easiest thing I'll do! Too bad I can't learn anything from it.." he said as he took an offensive stance, staring at me again with those intense eyes. "I guess I'll just end it now, right?" Without warning, he bolted at me with an amazing speed. I had little room for error as I redirected his kunai with the palm of my hand, forcing it to lodge itself in the building behind me.

"Get over yourself!" I said irritated, feeling frustrated with his attitude. Unfortunately my loss of concentration was a fatal mistake. Before I even finished my sentence, he lunged a knee into my stomach, causing me to back up into the wooden building. He held a kunai to my neck, mocking me with that smile of his.

"So," he began, "any last words?"

"Well yea," I said, gulping, "Stop being so serious, seriously. What you said hurt me right here," I said, patting where my heart would be, and playfully moving his arm from my neck. "Really, was that necessary? I call a draw, since I'm going to be late for school!"

He sighed and laughed, tucking his kunai away in his side pocket. "I can't help it," he explained, "you look so serious yourself. Besides, I'm just trying to be realistic, y'know? I mean, the people you'll fight won't be spewing compliments at you, now will they?"

"Well of course I know that!" I said as I frowned, walking in the house from the back door as my brother Hikaru followed from behind.

"Geez, no need to have a hissy fit over it," he said with a soft laugh, opening the fridge and taking out a carton of orange juice. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I can't eat, I'll be late!" I whined, gathering my weapons into my side pocket.

"What does it matter, you're my sister, they won't hold it against you," he said, as if he knew everything.

"You think too much of yourself. Really, you're not that great," I teased, rolling my eyes. I caught the piece of toast he threw at me as I headed for the door.

"Whatever.." he said as he sat down at the table, giving me a short wave, "See ya, Ren, and don't kill anybody, kay?"

"You're a jerk."

A/N: My friend and I will be creating alternating chapters from our character's points of view. It will lead into each other, and make a real story. I thought it was a cool idea, lol. Ren chapters are written by me, Rei!


	2. Ch2 My name is Suzume

I was rudely awaked today, but not by my mother or my father, but with a knock on my window. I sat up unenthusiastically and stared at the window, my eyes slightly closed from drowsiness; from another perspective my red eyes would look somewhat darker. I wonder who would dare wake me up at this hour. I look at the clock on my wall for a second before leaving my warm bed and head to the window. My feet became cold immediately after they touch the floor.

"Suzume!" A male voice yells, sounding as if he were struggling.

"What is it Ryota?" I groan laying my head on the cool glass as a stared at the little boy hanging from the windowsill. "I'm so tired leave me alone." I complain again, my eyes closed once more.

"You're going to be late for school and today is your exam." He scolds, his grip loosening from the windowsill.

"Exam… what exam?" I run my hand through my short blonde hair confused. What could he possibly be talking about?

"You idiot, your genin exams!" He shouts impatiently.

"Genin exams, genin exams, oh those things." I leisurely move away from the window.

"Wait don't go, let me in I'm going to slip!"

I walked away from the window and began to change instantly hearing a distant scream and a crash, looks like he fell. I chuckled and finished my morning routine previous to leaving my house jogging toward the academy.

"See you later Ryota!" I waved at the boy who landed in my trashcan and kept on going.

To be honest, I'm not really in a hurry to get to the academy, it is just a bother in my opinion, but of course my father's words are 'Matsuo's have a long line of ninja heritage…' That was all crap, I mean, it was a true statement, but I just don't want to be a ninja I want to be a pastry chef. His decision was finally, HIS decision not mine. My opinions don't matter in his eyes, as long as I continue this stupid legacy. Silly dreams for a silly girl I suppose.

I managed to make it before the teacher arrived and sat in my seat towards the back, laying my head down to gear up for another one of my school naps. I did not have the chance to shut my eyes before my name is called. I unhurriedly stand up and walk to the other classroom; hands in my pocket while a nonchalant strut. As I descended down the steps of the rows, I heard people insult me, saying I wouldn't pass. I was going to prove them right; besides, I didn't give a shit about it.

"Suzume Matsuo, ok what you need to do is just create a clone, simple as that." The teacher sounded doubtful of me passing and again I shrug it off. "You can begin when you are ready."

I took a calm stance and breathe in, letting my chakra flow around my body even and steadily. My breathing fell in sync with my heartbeat as I made the hand signs, amazingly, and concentrated on my goal. Maybe I did want to prove all those people wrong, that I could pass and not be the failure they thought I was. I could do this, I could totally do this. Hell I think I am doing it. There was a popping sound and when I open my eyes I look over to my side and see a perfect clone. It looked exactly like me, my hair to my outfit, I did it.

"You did it?" The teacher says in disbelief. "I mean," He coughs, calming himself down. "Congratulations Suzume, you passed, you are now officially a genin."

"I did it?" I take a head band and walk out the door and right after I close it I smile. "I did it! Oh yeah! I rock!" I scream as loud as I could and jumped up and down with joy. "I passed, I passed…" I sang to myself as I wrap my head band around my arm.

I leave the academy and saw my mother and father waiting for me, I dash towards them and showed them my headband. They had revealed the same disbelief as my teacher and my classmates, but they smiled. Was I really looked down by everyone? No don't think that you just passed, you're a higher level now. As long as I proved them wrong it was ok… right?

"You did it! I am so proud to call you my daughter!" My father praised giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I did something I couldn't dream of doing and yet I feel like I want to cry and be alone.

I held in my tears and smiled, giving my parents a show. Maybe, no matter how much I try, I will always be a failure in their eyes… in my eyes

A/N: This is Janny here with my chapter. I hope you get a little taste of what Suzume is like. C: I really like how this came out and I hope you do to.


End file.
